


【翻譯】最後的達陣 the last touchdown

by ch890333



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch890333/pseuds/ch890333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English is not ch890333's mother language!! and the dashboard is so confusing for a non-English speaker....</p>
<p>我住台灣，所以或許會有不少台灣人比較能夠理解的寫法出現，另，注音符號也大量(?)出現。</p>
<p>單純翻譯為中文，原作者是calciseptine AO3連結：http://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/pseuds/calciseptine<br/>原文連結在此：http://archiveofourown.org/works/411765/chapters/683337<br/>之前在tumblr上要過一次授權 http://ch890333.tumblr.com/post/28691154585/hey-i-noticed-you-wanted-to-do-a-translation-of-the</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章：當Rhodey用麵包把Tony給埋了

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the last touchdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411765) by [calciseptine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/pseuds/calciseptine). 



「所以，」Rhodey 和Tony在看台找到座位坐下時輕聲說道。現在是十一月，Tony忽略了從金屬座版輕易地滲入了牛仔褲的寒氣，並瞪視著變成棕色的橄欖球場另一端記分板。「我們來這幹嘛？」

「Rhodey！」Tony誇張的裝著倒抽了口氣，並終於把目光從記分板移到身邊的朋友身上。反正球隊也還沒上場。「你的愛校精神呢？」

「精神我是有，」Rhodey回道，「學生議會的秘書，還記得吧？Pepper還當了會長的那個起肖團體。」

「啊，我相信Pepper把愛校精神的演說直接打進你血管裡了，」Tony諷刺地說著：「更何況你喜歡美式足球，而美式足球是最最具有美國精神的東西，你才不會不愛國咧。」

「Tony，」Rhodey露出了他相當熟悉的"憤怒臉"，「我都認識你多久了？」 

Tony回想，模糊記得一年級時坐他旁邊還讓他偷蠟筆的小孩。就算還只是個小鬼，Rhodey也展現了他無比的耐心：其他被Tony偷蠟筆的小孩會告發他或揍他到拿回蠟筆為止；但Rhodey就只是放手讓Tony胡搞到失去興趣。老實講，在那之後他們的友誼並沒有多大的變化。

 

「十六年了，Tony，」Rhodey替他回答，「你不能期望史塔克迂迴戰術在我身上還起作用。」

「但那個理論完美無缺。」

「我還是想知道你幹嘛要把我拖來看球賽，還有別再跟我講這是啥見鬼愛校精神：你我心知肚明啦啦隊跟返校舞會根本就是你的反義詞。你來這三年了這是我第一次看你想看球賽。」

Tony聳了聳肩但動作被厚重的大外套給吞了，「所以我需要個理由？」他邊問眼神邊飄回球場， 穿著暗灰配鮮黃色球衣的客隊穿過草皮。在Tony旁的一群學生─喝醉打赤膊還在臉上塗了藍色顏料的新生─大聲的喝倒采。

「因為是你，」Rhodey嘆了口氣，「那就總是有個理由。」

 

不過Tony不管想說啥都被正在進場的樂儀隊跟啦啦隊還有像是突然被轉大音量的行軍音樂給吞沒了。啦啦隊用幾個空翻開始了一連串的舞蹈，亮面的藍白色蓬蓬裙反射著球場中的燈光，擁擠的看台上學生們站起來又吼又叫，接著三響叮聲後足球隊隊員湧入了球場。Tony抓著Rhodey穩固的肩膀站到座位上，不然根本沒辦法看到下面整個球場。

「Tony？」Rhodey要大吼才有辦法蓋過噪音。他跟著站起來往同一個方向看過去：「Tony，你在幹ㄇ─」

他們同時看到了帥氣逼人的「17號、ROGERS」，當那個球員揮舞著一隻手向觀眾致意時，Tony臉上綻開了無法被藏起的笑容。同時，Rhodey則發出了就算想也沒辦法停止的絕望的呻吟。

 

「我收回我先前所有說的話......」Rhodey邊抱怨邊把自己摔回長條座位上：「你相當具有愛校精神......因為上次我檢查的時候，被明星四分衛煞到絕對是那玩意兒的必要條件。」

.......

 

球賽耗了近三小時而他們的『隊長隊』險勝。新秀四分衛Steve Rogers在最後五分鐘的觸地得分拉高了隊長隊的分數：當他在場上奔跑時，長腿飛吞一碼又一碼的草皮，Tony激動地站起來開始亂吼：「上啊！Steve！上啊！」還有「你做得到！」就像Steve還真能在人群的另一端聽到一樣。

「這搞得像你被奪舍還附身了似的...」Rhodey在Tony把自己摔出聲的坐下時這麼說，還裝出被嚇到的哭腔：「我不認識眼前這個傢伙。你是誰？還有你對Tony怎麼了？」

「巴拉巴拉巴拉，別拋棄你的正職啊，」Tony試著使用"具有魅力"的腔調，但是因為他臉上那個停不下來的笑容還有紅潤的臉頰而減弱了許多：「還有，誰不想要附身在我這個身體上？」

「這句話聽起來挺沒說服力的。」

 

之後Rhodey 用拖的才有辦法把Tony從體育館給拽出來─「Tony，球隊現在正在梳洗還有，Tony，回回神，我知道你正在想啥！」─並把他拖去Pepino’s，一間就在校外的比薩屋，Tony的胃在他們走進餐廳聞到塗了大蒜切片長棍麵包的時候咕嚕咕嚕叫了起來。他從昨天早上Pepper塞了雙份藍莓鬆餅而並非咖啡的時候就餓到現在。他的胃壁感謝她，但他的疲倦可不太同意。

「我知道我絕對會後悔，」Rhodey在Tony給他倆吵到了一張靠窗的小桌時說到：「但我被該死的好奇心給逮著了。」餐廳裡超擠，因為現在差不多是禮拜六的晚餐時間；而足球賽又引來了多一倍的人。

「我依稀記得你在我十年級跟那個日本交換學生約會的時候就放棄關心我的戀愛生活。你還記得她很喜歡─」

「別誤會，我現在還是百分之百的放棄，」Rhodey保證，「但...明星四分衛？你高中時還朝著咱們球隊的頭盔扔過藍漆欸。」

「那是那些白癡透頂的爛人應得的，Rhodey！他們搶走了力學社的經費跟社團招生加分資格！」  
(譯註：社團招生加分資格是指大學會因為學生在高中時參加了該社團酌予進行加分)

「我跟你說過多少次了？孤掌難鳴，Tony。」

Rhodey努力讓關於Steve的話題不要被正端上來的比薩-薄脆起司夾心司令-還有一整籃的自製麵包給拉走：「如果你可以好心跟我講講你們是怎麼認識的，」他在Tony把一片熱騰騰的比薩拖進盤子裡時，試著討價還價，「那今天晚餐就我出。」  
(譯註：那個比薩神馬的大概是這種東西 http://www.bettycrocker.com/reci ... 2-8e4f-c0da1e7cac94)

「還有等等第一輪酒。」Tony加碼。

「還有第一輪酒。」Rhodey復述以表認同。

Tony拿起比薩大大咬了一口慢慢地咀嚼，假裝還在思考Rhodey提出的價碼。然後他聳聳肩：「成交。」

 

.......

 

在某人碰他肩膀前，Tony為了找出有可能不存在的意外的小毛病已經盯著機器人圖紙一個多小時。

「他媽的！」Tony才沒有尖叫著從位子上跳起來還把椅子重重的摔到地上。他的藍圖飛了出去、他的眼鏡幾乎要被自己從臉上甩開，而剛剛還握在手上用來畫草圖的鉛筆現在消失在他室友床上那個毯子、枕頭還有換下來的衣服所堆出的..."窩"裡。他轉頭大喊：「不管是誰我警告你─」

─然後他的鼻子就這麼撞上某人的胸口。

某人非常溫暖、赤裸裸光溜溜的胸口。

「對不起！」那個某人非常誠懇的道歉，「很抱歉，我試著要引起你的注意，但是你一直瞪著你的專案大概沒聽到，我真的很抱歉，但是門是開的所以我就走進來了，呃...你還好嗎？」

「啊嗯，」從Tony現在的角度只可以看到對方的胸肌，所以他推了推眼鏡好看的更清楚。「你是舞廳裡最漂亮的女孩，我能請你跳隻舞嗎？」 

「噢，」那個某人說，還伸手到Tony眼前擋住了胸肌，「你...是剛剛哈過草嗎？」

「除非你的胸部是由自變數物質所構成的，」Tony回嘴，而管住他的大腦到嘴間的訊息過濾器正式宣告報銷。他完全沒辦法透過厚實的手掌跟指頭間看到任何東西，「那就有可能了，考慮到剛才這個變數的話。你除毛了？還是仁慈的老天就真的這麼把你給造出來了？還是，噢，我又忘記今天是我的生日了嗎？你是哪來的舞男嗎？Pepper送你來的對不ㄉ─等等，我的生日在三月。」

「脫衣舞男？等等你在說ㄕ─好我不管你是不是剛剛在哈草，我只是來─你是Thor嗎？」

 

Tony終於抬頭看了那張接在大衛像般的軀體上的臉，然後發現他也挺喜歡那張臉的。金髮藍眼是他的菜：配上劍眉、飽滿的嘴唇、方健的下顎帶著一天沒刮的鬍茬，Tony懷疑學校剛扔了個Versace模特兒到他寢室來。

「那要看，」Tony勇敢的回道，「看你是找他幹麼。」

「洗衣服。」Versace男模板著臉回答，不過嘴角跟眉毛微微呈現讓Tony感到困惑的下彎線條。

 

「你找他洗你的髒衣服？」這挺諷刺的，Tony想像他那大鬍子熊男室友穿著貼身法式女僕裝在幫別人洗衣服的畫面，然後聳聳肩。Thor是挺帥的，但是當了三年室友完全可以殺死任何潛在的性幻想，特別當那傢伙是Thor。「呃，他是跟人打賭輸了還是怎樣？我認識的那個Thor對衣服有信任問題，在禮拜四還特別嚴重。」

「可今天是禮拜二？」

「我就說嘛。」

Tony和那個男模面面相覷了快一分鐘，而他其實還可以看上更久的，但男模嘆了口氣，調整了夾在脅下裝得滿滿的髒衣簍。你到底是打哪兒來的？Tony想著，然後，噢，那個二頭肌。

.......

「我真後悔認識你。」Rhodey插嘴說到。

「我相信你想用的字是『榮幸』。」Tony含著麵包反駁。

「我可不是那個臉上沾了大蒜的傢伙。」

「地心引力才不會對我做那種事，Rhodey。」

「天曉得那到底是什麼鬼東西。」

「你到底還想不想聽我講完剩下的部分？」

「我想現在要讓你停下來有點困難了...」

 

........

 

「我需要洗衣服，」男模用布魯克林口音清楚並斬釘截鐵地解釋，「但是根據洗衣間的班表接下來三小時都是216的Thor的時段。我為了確認還檢查了洗衣機跟烘衣機是不是空的，而的確它們裡面都沒有東西，但我還是想再來確認一下我真的可以用它們。你知道的，我不想當那種傢伙。」

「模特兒還兼童子軍。」Tony感嘆地說，雖然他完全不清楚這個"某人"到底是幹啥來著的。

「什麼？」

「是我的話就不會擔心。」Tony的目光熨過男模‧童子軍揚起的眉毛，「Thor跟他男朋友出去幹那在好些州還不合法的─據說有"不良影響"的那種─的事情，到明天早上或他被誰給保釋出來前都不會回來。而就算Thor在，他也一定會感謝你救他於水火─或在這種狀況下─救他於『將衣服分顏色』的苦難之中。」

 

那個男模‧童子軍在回答前頓了頓，像是思考要怎麼組織Tony天馬行空的詞語，而那有時候可不是個輕鬆的活兒，然後遲疑地問：「你確定嗎？」

「當然。就像那會冒犯他那些維京祖先還什麼似的。」

「不，我是說─」那個男模‧童子軍把自己的話給掐斷並微笑了起來。明明只是粉紅色嘴角兩端微微的上揚，但那讓Tony覺得自己的心臟猛地跳了一下，還給了他把星星月亮都從天上給拽下來的超能力。哈，Tony邊著麼想，邊把身體對這個"微微上揚"的反應給標籤歸類，而那個"某人"只是繼續講了下去：「你知道嗎，管他的。我要直接去洗衣服。」

「需要幫忙嗎？」Tony邊問邊把手塞進他最喜歡的牛仔褲前面的口袋，平常這可是個挺隨興的動作，但現在Tony只是因為感覺尷尬透頂需要找個地方把不知道該怎麼擺的手給藏起來：「聽說最高洗淨效率的肥皂跟水的比例相當難找。」

男模‧童子軍笑了，明亮而真誠，他露出了潔白整齊的牙齒並、藍色的眼眸尾端微微皺起，「真的嗎？」

「我有數學跟機械工程的學位，」Tony提議，「我能解決任何問題。」

「而我專攻視覺藝術，不過上次我檢查的時候，洗一兩籃衣服還不需要先修高等微積分。」

他們的對話第二次出現了短暫的停頓，而這次雙方開始互相打量。Tony的嘴想隨便講點什麼好讓這個男模‧童子軍留久一點，但他腦中僅存的理智終於開始控制他的衝動。Pepper曾說過Tony嘴裡冒出的東西對沒有心理準備的人來說太過辛辣，所以他腦中遲到的決策告訴他要好好注意自己被貼上的警告標籤，然後盡量表現得像個普通人。

 

「不過還是謝謝你，」那個男模‧童子軍摸了摸自己軍人般的短髮，濕潤的舌頭舔過下唇，「下次再說吧。還有我剛剛才意識到，如果你不是Thor的話，那我還不知道你的名字。」

「Tony，」Tony嘟囔：「呃，Tony Stark。」

「我是Steve，」男模‧童子軍熱切地回道。他伸出那隻還空著的臂膀和Tony握手而Tony為了要回應匆匆地把手從口袋裡抽出，而那個動作幾乎要把口袋還有裡頭的東西全都給翻了出來。當Steve寬的難易置信的手包著Tony顯得渺小手掌時，他開始思考因為和"某人"握手進而愛上"那個某人"的可能性。Tony糊里糊塗地想起他老爸總說可以從握手了解對方的人格。Tony從不相信這種老掉牙的格言，畢竟他自己就是個『握假手專家』，但如果那個諺語是對的，那Tony毫無疑問的栽了。  
(還沒辦法對此做出任何好的解釋，真的。)

 

Tony握著Steve的手比禮貌上該持續的時間長了點，並試著記下這個手掌的溫度與大小，Steve好像沒有注意到：Steve沒注意到在他手收回的時候Tony的指頭有多眷戀他的皮膚，也沒有注意到Tony慢慢捲起手指填補他手收抽離的真空。

 

「我想之後應該會常看見你？」Steve說。

「啊對，」Tony不是在發牢騷，「對，我猜你說的沒錯。」

在Steve離開時，他轉頭從他寬闊的肩膀上瞥了Tony一眼。而那讓Tony覺得從喉嚨燒到了腳趾頭。然後Tony回落到Thor床上的"窩"，用手蓋住眼睛，然後除了Steve完美的胸膛、完美的笑容、完美的臀部以外，完全沒辦法去任何其他的事。

........

「然後那是兩個月前？」Rhodey邊乾了他的第一杯啤酒邊問。他們從Pepino’s 比薩屋出來後又到了幾個街區外的鬧區酒吧。到不是說他們特別喜歡泡吧，但距離大學步行距離又可以買酒的地方就只有這個地方了。

「六周又四天，精確點說，不過我們就別管語意什麼的了。」

「而且你在那之後就沒有跟他講過話？」

「除非你把那些最誇張瘋狂的幻想跟見面時的『噢對我記得你』的點頭那種非語言的交談也算進去，不然的話答案就是No。」Tony乾掉了兩份威士忌並示意酒保再上一份。當她過來關照兩人時，Rhodey用手上的二十元大鈔把Tony的卡給擋了回去。

 

「他再來一份，我來兩瓶藍光啤酒。」Rhodey對她說。

「我知道你年紀大了，」Tony在酒保替他加新一份的威士忌說：「但是我們說好的是第一輪酒，不是全部。」

「Tony，」Rhodey沉重的說：「我有些時候只能替你埋酒的單並一同哀悼你那"高超"的社交技巧，這是替你埋單的部分。拜託閉嘴好讓我們可以開始哀悼。」

就這麼一次，Tony乖乖照做。


	2. 第二章：當Loki和Tony在相互叫版

作者附註：沒啥藉口，就我很喜歡托尼和Loki彼此敵對的場面。

很抱歉Steve只是來打醬油的，但我保證這個瘋狂的寫法是有原因的。（又或者不。這仍有待觀察。）

在下一個章節應該會出現不贊同的Pepper，Steve，雞湯麵。 這裡的每個人應該永遠感謝我的waifu，她怎麼鞭策我把這些擠出來─雖然沒有供應我足夠的檸檬酥皮甜甜圈。

 

 

* * *

 

當Tony在星期天早上醒來意識到的第一件事，就是在他耳中繚繞不去的顫音來自蘇珊大媽的 _我曾有個夢_ ─還是從他自己的電腦喇叭傳出來的。

「到底是誰早上九點在聽音樂劇？」Tony想這麼說，但因為他的臉根本是直接砸在枕頭裡，讓他感覺就像嘴裡正含著一個巨型棉球，所以聽起來是這樣的：「嗚捂嗚物诶五物吳武物嗚嗚嗚物？」

Tony意識到的第二件事就是他的大腦正試著─雖然不太可能成真─爬出他的頭骨。他呻吟著把頭從枕頭上那個代表著安全的凹陷移開；他睜開睡眼惺忪的眼睛但因陽光刺進視網膜而畏縮的眨了眨。這些刺激來得太多太快，所以他下意識的伸手去搆他超大的羽絨被。他只想在厚重的被子底下呼吸溫熱、循環的空氣，然後睡個回籠覺；從16歲開始只要宿醉，在所有試過的方法中用睡覺來擺脫偏頭痛是最有效的。

這時Tony意識到第三件事情：Loki。

Thor跟Tony從大一成了室友以來Tony一直是睡上鋪，直到兩年五個月前行軍床散架：他們的床都變成下鋪。他不覺得在那個短梯爬上爬下麻煩，也不會覺得當他睡覺時天花板距離他的臉不到一呎會對他造成困擾。他並不像Thor愛亂翻身或他兄弟大概有一半的時候需要數羊才能入睡。Tony可以在他的書桌上或實驗室去見周公；老天，他並不像打個瞌睡都可以變奧運的Thor那麼需要睡眠。

Tony與Thor對於彼此的睡眠管理唯一的問題是：為了讓他們不比衣櫥大多少的宿舍容積利用效率更好，靠牆的挑高小隔間屬於Tony，而Thor的床則垂直放在Tony那張的下方。這個配置不僅讓Tony的床頭靠窗─這問題他用鉛樣的深色窗簾解決了刺眼的陽光和被窺視的風險─也意味著任何人只要站在Thor的床上，他們都可以跟躺在床上的Tony平視。

這也是Loki，Thor那糟糕的另一半，從大一開始就一直利用的優勢。

「Loki」，Tony盡可能裝出一副噢很高興見到你的樣子，「你可以放開你犯規、邪惡的魔爪把被子還給我嗎？」

「我永遠關心你是否感到舒服，」Loki用鼻涕般黏膩的聲音回答：「這就是為什麼你尋找的答案是響亮還帶著回音的『不』。」

因為Tony也才醒了一分鐘，所以他至少花了五秒鐘才理解到不經一番奮鬥，Loki是絕對不會把保暖被還給他的。「去你的!!」Tony邊咒罵邊用手抓住灰色的羽絨被的兩個角試著把它搶回來。「我的宿舍，就聽我的！」

Tony為了棉被的擁有權和Loki打了起來，雖然這個短暫的插曲好像不太稱得上是『打架』。Loki有幾個Tony沒有的優勢：高他半個頭、精通巴西戰舞、完全清醒，而他的對手不過是個宿醉未消而且通常在早上第一杯咖啡下肚前都是爛泥的傢伙。

「你從來沒有聽說過旅訪客權利嗎？」Loki把被子從Tony身下猛的拉出丟在地上時，冷笑著說。

「你才不是客人，你是隻寄生蟲！」Tony嘟囔著。他轉回床鋪內側背對Loki，但沒有被子根本不可能睡回去。Tony不是個暖爐，而昨天晚上沒被換掉的四角內褲跟薄料還開了一整排扣子的上衣對於初冬透過窗戶滲進來的寒意完全是零保護。「你對Thor眨巴眨巴那對綠色的眼睛，就騙他開門讓你進入我的領土，然後吃光我所有的小紅莓！」 (譯註一)

「你的領土？」Loki用指節背後那個凸起來的骨頭無情的戳了戳Tony的背。Tony發出嘶嘶聲並並試圖蠕動著逃離，但Loki的手臂很長，"服務覆蓋半徑"更長。「Stark，你又在忙專案了。但這狹小的空間唯一成功告訴我的是你明顯缺乏衛生觀念。」

「我不衛生？」Tony感嘆，並滾過來，這樣他才有辦法對來人挑起眉毛。「對不起，你沒看到你男朋友那兒嗎？你沒有睡在他床上？噢不，不是床，那是個窩。見鬼，你正站在那裏面。這到底是怎麼回事？」

Loki微妙地擠了擠鼻子，說：「很抱歉，我不知道你在說什麼。」

反駁都跳到Tony的舌尖了，不過他腦中冒出的想法突然佔據了他所有的注意力。有可能是因為蘇珊大嬸不再用尖叫攻擊他的耳朵，留給他大腦更多的空間去思考記憶深處的東西，或是單純因為提起Thor，他的思緒終於繞回前一天晚上。他和Rhodey喝到兩間酒吧都關門，然後搖搖晃晃回到校園，扯著嗓子唱Lady Gaga的 _Marry The Night_ ，在忘記歌詞時咯咯地笑。他們住在不同的宿舍，所以在回到校園內後就分開了。

「你會把到他的，」Rhodey在兩人道別時含糊不清的說。Rhodey在喝醉後會變得敏感而且情緒化，但Tony也是。所以當Rhodey把他一把拉過來抱緊的時候，Tony很輕鬆地就掉進他懷裡。「你是個小賤鬼而且你還瘋了，不過你是個好人。好人總能把到女孩。」

「但Steve是不是女孩！」Tony趴在Rhodey的肩膀竊笑。

管啦他。」Rhodey也跟著笑了起來。

沒了Rhodey可以靠，Tony幾乎要花上永遠才能回到他的宿舍，撈出他的學生證，然後爬上單排的樓梯。門把上那個綠色圍巾打的結讓他相當困惑，他想破腦袋要弄清背後含意但答案是一片空白。他把圍巾結解開，像忍者烏龜一樣的綁在頭上。把鑰匙插進鎖孔裡是個痛苦而且不怎麼協調的過程，不過他還是想辦法打開了鎖─終於─並發出勝利的歡呼猛地開門。

 

Tony真的，真的不該再喝了。

 

「哦，老天，」Tony呻吟，他回憶起那些驚人的細節：赤裸裸的肢體以及地板上的凌亂。「噢老天， _我可憐的，可憐的神經。_ 」

「所以你還真記得。」Loki嘲笑，而Tony的大腦被朦朧的回憶侵犯：他的室友和他最好的"友敵"彼此交纏的畫面啊。Tony一直知道Loki相當靈活柔軟─從巴西戰舞課程以及禮拜三早上和Amora、Sigyn的瑜珈就可略知一二─但他從來不需要如此活靈活現的了解這個事實。

 

（所以在想想，Tony真的，真的該多喝點酒。就像...現在。）

「這真是錯得離譜，」Tony感嘆。他用手掌根部的掌丘按住眼睛，然後戲劇化的在床墊上翻滾。「你和─跟Thor─你甚至─ _那張地毯是我買的_ 。」

「我相當的感激。」Loki說。Tony沒辦法看到Loki洋洋得意的臉，但他完全可以想像那個畫面。

「 _我現在需要把那條地毯拿去燒了。_ 」

Loki彈著舌頭而Tony聽到Thor的床墊彈簧因Loki跳到地板上而機嘎作響。「你早在買了它一星期之後就該燒了那醜東西。」Tony覺得自己的某部分剛剛被判了死刑；日復一日，Tony花了 _大把的時間_ 把他的腳趾伸進那塊毛絨地毯裡。「別再演了，我五分鐘前才讓Thor去了總部。」

Tony的頭猛的抬起，這是每次總部被提起時他不幸的制約反應。總部，又被學生稱為HQ，是一個間鄰近校園的咖啡館。只要花上三塊錢，人人都可以擁有裝在尺寸可以稱得上是巨無霸思樂冰私生表弟的大杯子裡的咖啡。Tony在去年九月Thor打破了他們的咖啡壺後就變成忠實的顧客，並向皇天后土山神鬼母發誓總部的神奇配方是古柯鹼。

「這並不表示我會原諒你，」Tony打趣道。

「我很傷心。」Loki拖長著聲音表示。

從小隔間要下到地面幾乎是不可能的任務。所以昨天深夜─還是今天清晨？─Thor曾幫助Tony回到他的床鋪。(「洗手！」當Thor放棄讓Tony自行跟短梯掙扎時，他尖叫道。)Loki正鳥般的棲息在托尼書桌的椅子邊緣上，並帶著明顯多得不必要的愉悅看著Tony慢慢地下來。每一個動作都使他已經疼痛的頭抽痛，而只要他不保持直立就會有模糊的噁心感爬上他的食道。他從來沒有真正在宿醉時吐過，但他昨晚可是把一條注滿了傑克‧丹尼的河給喝乾了。凡事都有第一次。(譯註二

Tony可以不從短梯上翻滾下來完全是個奇蹟。他爬過地毯並在迷你冰箱裡翻檢出一瓶水。在喝了大大的一口後，他開始了尋找布洛芬的任務；它不像平常一樣在微波爐上面，也不在他桌上，更不在Thor那個空空如也的高蛋白肌肉牛奶瓶後面。他在把Thor那件沉重的皮夾克從扶手椅上扔開發現坐墊下除了一條放得太久的口香糖鋁箔外啥都沒有後放棄了。 (譯註三)

「你現在嘗試要模仿可憐小動物的行為相當有趣，」Loki稍作停頓，「所以你這是在找什麼呢？」

Loki手揮向Tony，是止痛藥！

「你還真的愛我！」Tony邊感嘆邊搆著那個藥罐。Loki在Tony從他手裡搶走那個包裝並暫時被兒童安全包裝擊敗時，翻了白眼。在幾秒內，八百毫克的布洛芬和水就被吞進他的肚子裡。

「我的利他主義是不分國界的，Stark，」Loki回道。「或許除了你口氣所覆蓋的範圍。」

Tony快速地靠近，並試著朝Loki呼氣，但Loki的速度更快。他向後仰並把手檔在Tony臉前。配上因為套著Thor過大尺寸的衛生衣睡了一夜而不像往常那樣完美的凌亂捲髮，Loki因為厭惡而皺起臉時看起來相當的滑稽。Tony大笑出聲，即使這讓酸痛的身體和大腦更難受。

「好吧，公主，」Tony笑著說，「我這就去刷牙。」

Tony在給Loki時間下任何論前踏出房門。走廊的日光燈並不像寢室裡從窗戶照進來的陽光那樣刺眼，但Tony仍然斜睨著眼，一路蹣跚的步向公共浴室。而在他的一隻腳踏進公共浴室後，他才意識到他沒有拿牙刷。

「親愛的宇宙啊，」Tony在呼吸時喃喃自語。「我知道你主要是由暗物質和冷漠的力量組成，但難道你不認為你可以讓這一天多點─」

 

這是Tony的臉，再次，密切與Steve的胸膛重新會面。

 

「Tony！」Steve因為Tony像顆球撞上水泥那樣反彈而驚呼。一陣熱潮瞬間在Tony臉上綻放─糊里糊塗地，他開始思考為了掩飾臉紅而開始蓄鬍─但Steve似乎並沒有注意到。「嘿Tony，你好嗎？」

Tony抬頭看進Steve的眼睛。那是既容易、又不可能忘記的藍。如果Tony再浪漫點，他可能會說那湛藍的像夏季的天空或清澈的海水；然而，Tony唯一可以想到的是想鈷藍龍化合物被點火燃燒的樣子。 (譯註四)

「Tony？」Steve因為困惑而提高了的聲音。Tony覺得被那對眼睛關注時，那是違反宇宙法則的好看。「你看起來有點糟。你還好吧？」

在Tony的大腦能重新啟動前，Steve用他的手背碰觸Tony的額頭。他的皮膚是那麼溫暖而Tony說：「好！很好，我沒事，我很好！」這回應過於迅速。Steve咬著下嘴唇並收回他的手，而Tony為了克制自己不要嗚咽盡了最後一絲意志。

「你確定嗎？」

不知道為什麼，Tony花了太長的時間才意識到他現在沒有穿外褲；長袖棉衫也皺到遠超越可以用“驚喜皺巴巴”呼嚨過去的程度；他的口氣擴散距離廣到他自己本人都"嘗"的到─而那條Loki的圍巾還奇蹟似的綁在他頭上。Tony被洪水般的自知之明淹得半死。

「啊對，當然啦！」Tony開始喋喋不休：「我哪會不好啊？我總是棒透了Steve，別操心。欸講我講夠了，你咧？我昨天有去看那場球賽，你知道嗎，光待在看台上就夠帶勁了，我沒辦法想像在球場上會有多緊張刺激！尤其是你最後一秒衝進禁區還拿下了那個致勝分？那還真滿酷的，你不覺得嗎？我說的是，當然你不這麼認為，我的意思是你怎麼能不─」

「你來看了我的比賽？」Steve打斷Tony，彷彿他並沒有一直講出那些後悔到讓他覺得該吞了自己的話。

「是啊，」Tony有點無法呼吸，但還是誠實的回答：「是啊，我去了。」

 

就在那一刻走廊另一端有人猛地甩上門。Tony將目光朝左邊垂下以逃避和Steve的目光交會；而在他發現他幾乎都快走到自己寢室門口時，尷尬和恐懼頓時程對數成長。門被Thor和Loki推開而且他們正盯著這邊。Loki的臉簡直高興到要高潮─而且老實說，Tony發現Loki的喜悅給他帶來的恐懼遠遠超過不滿─而Thor臉上的表情誇張的像是他正在盯著一個特別費解的數學題目。

「所以，」Tony在一吋一吋移往代表安全的宿舍時脫口而出：「比賽真精彩！保持下去！諸如此類這樣那樣的。可惜我室友帶咖啡回來所以我該走了所以，你知道的，很高興跟你聊天，這真是件好事，咱們下次也這麼幹吧，再見！」

Tony撤退回寢室而且快速又不太的溫柔的甩上門。他扯下Loki的圍巾丟進那個"窩"裡，閉上眼睛並幾乎是瞬間撞上門板，腎上腺素使他的雙腿虛浮。

「Tony？」Thor在Tony回復了足夠的鎮定並張開眼睛時問，「他是不是在哪種情況下冒犯你了？」

一定是因為現在他血液中的腎上腺素消退或是Thor說話的節奏─那一直正經的很沒有必要，但可能因為英文對Thor來說是第二語言─也有可能兩者都是，反正Tony突然笑出聲來。每吸一口氣都讓他的大腦不舒服的嘎嘎作響，但他沒辦法停下來。畢竟剛才Thor讓他自己的語氣聽起來像是珍·奧斯汀小說裡戴著時髦帽子的女主角。

「我認為在剛剛那場交談中唯一被犯下的罪行是調情，」Loki說，他的笑容還是很誇張：「我不得不說，Stark，別展現你與生俱來的魅力啊。」

「你終於承認我與生俱來的魅力了嗎？」Tony問，他的聲音聽起來有點緊繃，因為他正試著要平復呼吸。

「非常困難。」

就在這個時候Thor說：「你可以邀請他進來。我帶回來的咖啡雖然只夠三個人分，但我還帶了十幾個Fury's的特製甜甜圈。他可以用些點心，特別是如果你對他有意的話。」

「Thor，」Tony盡他的可能努力認真，所以表現出來的就是，呃，不太認真，的說到。「我並沒有想跟Steve發展些什麼。」

Thor臉上的困惑跟他眉毛下垂的程度成正比。「我不明白，」他慢慢地說道：「我不認為我有看過你因另一個人的存在如此激動。如果你希望與他同在，那分享這些招待之物必定相較不如此為之更有助於你的追求，不是嗎？」

「Thor，」Tony回答：「我不想和Steve分享那些炸過頭的點心。一點都不。」

Thor垂下眼看了看黃色盒子，一個規格化的 **FURY烘焙坊** 印在盒子上方。Thor的表情從困惑變成了冷靜的接受；Tony總覺得他總是那麼容易接受是件相當不可思議的事。「如果你要這麼說，我的朋友。」

Thor在他遞給Tony那杯巨無霸咖啡或是幫忙打開盒子好替自己拿個甜甜圈時都沒有說話。站在他身旁的Loki挑出一個檸檬蛋酥。Thor在角落的扶手以坐定後把盒子交給Tony，並試著在紅絲絨蛋糕或巧克力花生醬蛋塔之間做出決定。

「我發現我挺後悔叫醒你的，」Loki突然這麼說。Tony從腿上那盒甜甜圈抬起頭而Thor則是從他的熊爪把注意力轉移到他的男朋友身上。「因為如果我需要先知道怎麼安撫你小女孩般的焦慮，我會讓你繼續睡的。」

就這麼一次，Tony無話可說。

「Loki，」Thor在一陣沉沒後用告誡的語氣說。他將另一隻手用溫柔卻具有約束力的姿勢繞到Loki的後頸，「仁慈一點。」

最後，Tony只拿了一個甜甜圈─紅絲絨蛋糕口味的─然後就把自己蜷進扶手椅內，並在好好看住那杯巨無霸咖啡的時候努力不去想Loki到底說得有多對。

 

 

譯註一：craisins 是牌子 專出果乾 <http://www.oceanspray.com/Products/Juices/Cranberry.aspx>

譯註二：傑克‧丹尼是個出產威士忌的酒場 [http://whisky.com.tw/products/index.php?mode=data&id=1048&top=0](http://whisky.com.tw/products/index.php?mode=data&id=1048&top=0)

譯註三：布洛芬是種止痛藥 http://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E5%B8%83%E6%B4%9B%E8%8A%AC

譯註四：鈷藍大概是這種顏色 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cobalt_blue

 


	3. 第三章：插曲之一 Clint是個真正的好哥兒們

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者附註：因為前面Steve出場的鏡頭實在是太少了。又，我真的很想寫寫Clint順便推推劇情。（另外，因為這是插曲，所以就沒有雞湯麵。抱歉。）  
> 譯者附註：抱歉我一直沒有把作品貼過來，這幾天我會把之前已經翻譯好的章節貼過來的。

Steve是在前往工作室時碰上了─完全如同字面上表達的那樣─Tony.Stark。

儘管住在同一宿舍的同一樓層，Steve也只能每隔一段時間瞥上Tony那麼一眼。他們在樓梯上錯身而過或在校園內看到彼此時，Steve舉手示意而Tony則會意的點點頭，但Steve對於沒辦法沒更常看到對方這件事一點都不感到意外。Tony是專攻工程的新鮮人，而Steve則是用美式足球獎學金來念藝術學位的學生；就算他們上課的地方不剛好在大學對角線的兩端，Steve不用上課的時間也都被專案和球隊練習吃光光了。

「Tony！」Steve在Tony從他胸口彈開的時候叫出聲來；Steve伸出手想扶好Tony，但對方卻自己回復了重心。當Tony渙散又帶點血絲的眼神向上瞥見Steve時，那張臉瞬間發紅。Steve差點差點因為Tony臉上明顯的慌亂與害羞笑了出來。「嘿Tony，你好嗎？」

Tony沒有回答，只是瞪著他看。那雙眼睛浮腫得厲害，而深色的頭髮不羈的亂翹；一條綠色絲巾在他頭上打了個結；他的牛津襯衫如果不是因為被主人穿著睡覺而皺巴巴的話，可能袖子會被捲起來；那雙腳，從細瘦的大腿收小到毛茸茸又骨感的小腿，則暴露在寒冷的空氣中。Steve覺得這簡直不可思議的畫面該死的令人發熱又詭異的惹人憐愛。

「Tony？」Steve揚聲問到。「你看起來有點糟。你還好吧？」

在他能阻止自己前，他的手背就自動貼到了Tony的額頭上。就像他以前年幼虛弱，還常因為輕微感冒引發嚴重的哮喘反應時，母親也常那麼對他做的一樣。Bucky總愛說Steve你老媽真是雞婆，但Steve只是覺得在不舒服時被這麼碰觸非常地令人安心。就算這個動作多少都帶給人取笑戲弄的感覺，Steve還是樂於讓任何人感到安心。而可以碰觸到Tony則是額外的獎賞。

「很好！」Tony脫口而出，即使Steve的手背感覺到的皮膚又濕又冷。他看起來情緒還是相當激動：「很好，我沒事，我很好！」

雖然不太相信，但Steve還是把手收了回來；或許Tony不習慣這種肢體接觸。但Tony搖來晃去，所以他又問了：「你確定嗎？」

Tony眼皮抽動了幾下後將目光垂下。「啊對，當然啦！」他對著Steve的肩膀說：「我哪會不好啊？我總是棒透了Steve，別操心。」

如果可以的話，Steve大概會說Tony你看起來像該回到床上再睡他個一整個星期，但Tony卻像用壓路機般所向披靡的氣勢繼續說了下去：「欸講我講夠了，你咧？我昨天有去看那場球賽，你知道嗎，光待在看台上就夠帶勁了，我沒辦法想像在球場上會有多緊張刺激！尤其是你最後一秒衝進禁區還拿下了那個致勝分？那還真滿酷的，你不覺得嗎？我說的是，當然你不這麼認為，我的意思是你怎麼能不─」

「你來看了我的比賽？」Steve插嘴，從“Tony看起來不太好”短暫地被分心。一想到Tony昨天在看台上，還為他放聲歡呼喊叫，Steve完全沒辦法停下肚子裡那種扭攪的感覺。他努力板著臉克制著這種感覺。但Tony有可能把這當成玩手機裡的憤怒鳥那樣，和他的克制對著幹。

「是啊，」Tony遲疑了一下後回答。他從翅膀般的睫毛後看著Steve。因為沒戴眼鏡，他輕而易舉地察覺了Tony溫暖的眼睛大的有多不可思議。「是啊，我去了。」

Steve吞了吞口水，並試著不去想Tony看起來有多好。

走廊的另一端有人猛地甩上門。聲響讓Tony跳了起來，像隻受驚的兔子瘋狂地環顧四周。Steve和Tony同時意識到他倆都快走到Tony的寢室，而有兩位觀眾正站在門口盯著這裡：金髮的男人蓄著濃密的鬍子、戴著蓋耳帽，露出困惑的表情；而另一個帥氣中帶著調皮的傢伙，則露出了理解的壞笑。Steve慌張地想到自己從來不擅長處理這種微妙的狀況。

「所以！」Tony在一吋吋拉開與Steve的距離時脫口而出：「比賽真精彩！保持下去！諸如此類這樣那樣的。可惜我室友帶咖啡回來所以我該走了所以，你知道的，很高興跟你聊天，這真是件好事，咱們下次也這麼幹吧，再見！」

「Tony─」在Steve有機會多說點什麼前，Tony已經閃身進入房內。

Steve呆站了一分鐘，聽著低沉但模糊的聲音從被關上的門後傳來。當他終於意識到自己在做什麼的時候，Steve尷尬地臉紅然後垂頭喪氣地回到自己的寢室。Clint還在Steve五分鐘前離開時所待得位子上。

「嘿老兄，」Clint邊擊斃另一隻殭屍邊歡迎他，他皺著眉抬起頭：「我還以為你要去畫室完成那幅作品繪畫？」

「我原來是那麼打算。」Steve說。他感覺脖子因之前的潮紅仍微微發燙，而Clint看著他的樣子跟Bucky在逮到他在胡謅時的那種“噢你別想唬我”的眼神一模一樣，所以他只好承認：「我碰見Tony。」

Clint按下遊戲暫停，放下控制器，晃著掛在床外的腿，然後唱歌般地說道：「Tony.Stark？」

Steve憂慮地用牙齒咬皺了下唇的皮膚。而當他點頭承認時，Clint向後微仰並大笑出聲，不但冒出了眼淚還抖得厲害。好，現在Steve除了覺得尷尬外更多了幾分惱火。

「你跟那些“不可能的任務”到底是有什麼過節啊？」Clint笑到牙都露出來了。他說：「先是加入了美式足球隊，現在又來個Tony‧Stark？難道“挑戰”這件事得罪了你嗎？」

「我是為了獎學金！」Steve試著假裝讓他的聲音聽起來不像心裡那樣反感的反駁著：「Clint，你知道。如果我表現不好就完蛋了。至於Tony，我，他只是─」

Steve不想告訴Clint他再怎麼誇張得算來也只跟Tony講過兩次話，前後加起來還不超過十分鐘。Steve更不想告訴Clint他每次經過216室都會稍作停頓或是在課堂間會刻意路過Tony教室外─就只為了瞥見Tony跟他那件亮紅色的大外套。

「我跟你說，」Clint在明顯無法從Steve那兒榨出更多消息時這麼說。他拿出手機並開始往封簡訊內打了點東西，「因為你是一個優良室友又是我兄弟，我這次會好好的幫你一把。」

「我不太能決定這是好事還壞事。」Steve這麼回答，用─好吧，他已經盡可能的─用開玩笑的語氣。

「我跟你講過那個世界政權課堂的女孩，對吧？紅髮還主修俄羅斯文化研究的那個？」

「Natalie？」

「Natasha」，Clint邊糾正邊他邊傳送訊息。「反正，她是另一個妹，Pepper Potts，的朋友，而顯然這個另一個妹是Tony最好的朋友兼秘書兼柏拉圖式生活伴侶。我可以從Natasha那邊拿到她的號碼，然後你可以傳簡訊問Pepper一些內幕消息。」

Steve吞了吞口水，試著想像跟一個完全不認識的傢伙討論他對Tony難以名狀的感覺。見鬼了，他也才跟Bucky提起Tony一次，還只是講到“Tony”這個名字，沒有那些其他詭異的感覺什麼的；而之前唯一也是最後一個讓Steve陷入愛河的是Sharon Carter，那段還結束得挺糟的。像要把那些糟糕的回憶忘掉，他邊搖頭邊問：「難道你不覺得這太躁進了？」

「太躁進？」Clint又笑了，不過這次少了點歇斯底里。「老兄，我認識的那個Tony.Stark，要讓他注意到你唯一的方法是穿上椰子胸罩跟吊香蕉小三角泳褲(譯註一)跳舞，噢，或用塊磚頭打他的頭。」

在Steve有機會回答之前，Clint的手機叮響了一聲。他發出了勝利的吶喊並把手機遞給Steve。Natasha傳來的簡訊這麼寫著： **不論你知道什麼，都別塞進我大腦。但如果你騷擾辣椒，我會打到你腳趾骨斷掉。 615xxxx。** (譯註二)

「這場面會變得很難看...」Steve邊嘟囔著邊把Pepper的號碼記進自己的手機裡。

「沒給這個行動取個棒呆了的任務代號才會讓場面變得很難看。」Clint輕點著他的下巴，若有所思的說。「你覺得─」

「不。」Steve說。

「但你甚至沒─」

「 _不要。_ 」

 

譯註一：吊香蕉小泳褲字面直譯是[香蕉吊床]，大概是長這個樣子→http://goo.gl/7k2RN  
這真是個破廉恥的東西....

譯註二：抱歉這段有點怪，不過因為原文有押韻，所以我也想辦法讓他押韻了。  
原文：You know what, I don't want to know. But if you harass Pepper, I will break all your toes. 唸出來就感覺得到，這押Oh韻。


	4. 第四章：Pepper缺乏人手 8/16 AO3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者前言：  
> (LOL)，我答應要給你們雞湯麵，而你們得到的是一個簡短的更新。(譯注：所以就是仍然沒有雞湯麵!!!!!)  
> 此外，越來越多的配對悄悄出現！噢，老天我這到底是在幹啥啊。
> 
> 作者PS：是說我絕對不後悔讓萬磁王當電機工程教授兼實驗室監督員這設定。  
> (譯注：眾妹子，先別雞凍，這作者還沒把監督員給配出去。)
> 
> 2016譯註: 新增了一些作者在我開始翻譯了之後的變動。

世界在Tony快把自己整個人給埋進他的機器人的時候拋棄了他，所以當有人猛的把他的耳機拔走的時候可讓他嚇了一大跳。

「你會把自己變成聾子。」Pepper因為很難不過度注意Tony手套中的那隻迷你火焰噴槍，所以邊這麼說邊退後。冥河的叛徒從耳機小小的單體叮叮咚咚地向外溢出。

「聽經典搖滾低於八十分貝違反聯邦法。」Tony如此辯駁。他飛快地焊接最後一條電線；Pepper知道最好別打斷Tony的焊接大業，一如Tony知道最好別讓Pepper枯等。「還有，我需要用耳機音量蓋過焊槍的聲音，這咱倆談過的。」

「我們談過的還有聽覺損失，Tony。」在Pepper的嘆氣聲中Tony關掉了焊槍的氣壓閥，這在安靜地嚇人的實驗室裡發出了短促響亮的響聲。「而且，助聽器一點都不性感。」

「這叫做流行，Pep。」Tony回嘴，脫下他的厚焊接手套並把護目鏡推到頭頂，「我會讓他們變得性感。」

「我怎麼覺得好像類似的對話在高中就出現過了，把“助聽器”換成“晚禮服外套”而已。」

「那件晚禮服外套可是上流中的上流。」

「Tony，栗色天鵝絨跟上流完全扯不上關係。」

Tony把自己的雙手和前臂弄乾淨並抹掉了他粗框大眼鏡上的污漬後，他跳上了鋼凳。「那麼，是什麼風把你吹到敝人的寒舍？」Tony問道：「還有，你是怎麼進來的？你終於讓老臭酸Lehnsherr給閣下開通了訪問權限，還是你了賄賂哪個研究生？」

Pepper揚起了她完美的劍眉，像是要表達 _“你說咧？”_ 或類似的什麼意思。

Tony目光很快地掃描了整個研究室。Hank不會在週一晚上出現─這是他固定與妻子Jan共度的夜晚─Reed則在為了論文造的那個機器旁，用比呼吸還小聲的音量嘀咕並在夾板上塗鴉。（或，至少Tony稱之為塗鴉；Reed是唯一一個可以讓理論數學看起來像五歲小孩在紙上塗鴉的傢伙。）Bruce還站在他慣用的那個工作區域，不過他不但因為10分鐘前還不在那兒的黑髮美女口吃，還放棄了探究科學知識該有的努力不懈、持續不斷的奮鬥。

「好，」Tony轉身看著露出洋洋得意笑容的Pepper，「你把Betty給帶來了？這是作弊。作弊。我這次就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，但“這”絕對要正式列為違規項目。」

「記下了，」Pepper承認，「言歸正傳，你上一次進食是什麼時候？」

在星期天早上碰見Steve並技術性撤退回寢室後，Tony已經換上一條牛仔褲，一件穿舊的重金屬樂團T恤，和他最喜歡的帽衫。他甚至讓Loki取得最後一字─雖然Tony以最後一指還以顏色─來將他擊退到實驗室。(注一)現在在實驗室裡的Reed潛入實驗室的方法對Tony來說幾乎算不上正式的告知，不過他不覺得這成什麼問題。而基本上，他在實驗室裡就不進食，所以他需要點時間來好好思考Pepper的這個問題。

「咖啡渣算嗎？」

「不，Tony，咖啡渣一點營養都沒有。」

「我覺得我大概八點左右吃了包奇多？」Tony推測，因為他依稀記得從自動販賣機裡抓出點橙色的什麼。「那是在咖啡渣之後，Bruce到這來之前。噢對，那大概是八點二十左右。」

「那超過九個小時了。」Pepper板著臉回答。

Tony瞥了那個數位時鐘一眼。毫無疑問的，現在差不多五點四十五，而Pepper臉上成功的混合了擔心、關心，還有“老天你是怎麼活下來的？”的那種不太好的表情。他咧著嘴假笑並嘗試說服Pepper：「你知道嗎，據說線性的測量時間是人類自己臆測出來的觀念？」(注二)

「別忘了你的外套。」

_Pepper真是實際的可惜，_ Tony 邊滑下高凳好搆著他的夾克邊這麼想。 _這個把戲理論上總能唬到 Bruce。_

。

然後因為所以這樣那樣，Tony發現自己坐在Pepino裡，和Pepper、Natasha還有Maria分食一份芝加哥深盤比薩。(注三)那三個妹子在談論她們商學院這樣那樣的課程時，Tony一頭栽進食物堆裡。在有人強迫他進食前，他不會覺得餓；可一旦有強迫他坐在食物前面，他就會開始貪心的把自己吃到撐。感謝Pepper跟Rhodey的共同努力，Tony並沒有瘦得像根細瘦易折的樹枝；不過從另個方面來看，感謝Thor跟Happy，Tony才沒有胖的跟條鯨魚一樣。(譯者注：是哪個方面啦!!!!)

再怎麼瘋狂的暴飲暴食也總會有個休止符，所以當Tony吃撐了靠在椅子上休息時，他悠閒地從水杯裡咬出冰塊來啃。也是這個時候，他才注意到Natasha是如何用一種令人毛骨悚然的表情盯著他猛瞧。

「嘿！」Tony誇張的斜睨著Natasha，因為如果Tony從這些年的相處裡學到點什麼，那就是別在和Natasha面對面時讓她看出你的恐懼。

「省省吧，Stark。」Natasha說，但她嘴角微微的咧開上揚。

「你是那個盯著人看的傢伙欸，」Tony反駁：「我知道要不這麼做挺難的，所以我就大方的原諒你。」

在此同時，Pepper跟Maria突然對他和Natasha的談話具有莫大的興趣：Pepper臉上帶著淡淡的微笑，但Maria的表情看起來像剛吞下了整個檸檬。Tony從來沒能搞清楚那是她臉上的預設表情，還是那是他在場的預設表情。他明確地覺得應該是後者。不像Natasha，那個刻意散發魅惑力場只為了掩蓋真正感覺的小騙子，Maria是真的從來沒有真正喜歡過Tony。他們為了Pepper容忍彼此，但之間完全沒有任何“愛”可以被惡質的相處耗損。

「你真的不知道，」在一陣沉默後，Natasha說，打破了Tony和Maria之間的尷尬的互瞪。在她臉上大大的掛著壞笑；她的笑容總是可以狠狠地戳進Tony的弱點，因為他知道那背後總是藏著點邪惡的什麼。Natasha把她的椅子轉了過來並把手肘支在難看的紅白格子桌布上。「即使我知道最好別這樣，但依然，我成功地被逗樂了。」

「你是頭殼壞去了嗎？」Tony好奇地問。而同時Pepper說道：「 _Natasha_ 。」

Tony轉過頭就看到Pepper正帶著她專利的“不爽臉”。看到Pepper衝著他擺出這個這個熟悉的表情令Tony感到極度的不安，但Natasha臉上的笑只是越來越張揚。

「我不會多表達什麼意見，」Natasha像沒被打斷一樣得繼續說了下去，並同時轉了一下肩關節。「就，為了記錄方便，我想說的是我是身為一個外部觀察員，相當享受這種被取悅的感覺。這根本就像在看探索頻道的特別節目： _詭異的大學年齡雄性智人求偶舞。_ 」

在恐慌達到最高點的那瞬間，Tony腦袋裡唯一有的念頭是“到底是誰跟Natash說了Steve的事!!!”。不過他的大腦在被邏輯狠狠踢了一腳後，就停止慌張。Rhodey不會輕易的告訴任何人任何有關Steve的事─這也是Tony當初選擇他的原因─而Thor八卦的能力跟Tony跟草莓口味的小派塔獨處時的自制力一樣，那表示就是根本沒有。Loki是Tony想得出來唯一會講點什麼的人，但他和Natasha憎恨彼此的程度不亞於兩隻被硬塞到濕麻袋裡的貓。

那挺有趣的，但想到最後只是個相當有殺傷力而且可怕， _相當可怕_ 的念頭。

而在恐懼被邏輯掛掉了之後，混亂迅速的取代了它原本的位置佔據了Tony的想法。他用根本唬不了任何人、但是有助於集中精神思考的假笑來遮掩飾不安。「詭異？」他開玩笑說：「Natasha寶貝，我是一個運作平穩正常的戀愛機器。」

在Pepper旁的Maria毫無疑問地披上了“居高臨下”裝甲：「講得跟真的一樣！」Tony真的，真的很後悔在還是大一新鮮人的時候搭訕她。Tony在朝著Maris不那麼便宜的紫色高跟鞋吐得一蹋糊塗之前，都辯稱“她已經完全被迷住了”。這也是為什麼Maria會認識Pepper，所以單就這點Tony認為他值得受到多一點信任而少那麼點暴戾之氣的對待。

「這次談話迅速失控，」Pepper說。這個改變談話標的物的方法相當相當生硬，而且遠遠比不上她平時言談中的優雅與格調，但目前在座的諸位都樂於讓這鱉腳的轉折過關。特別是Tony，那個努力試著去忽略談話中帶著的那種強烈的“Steve氣味”的傢伙。「我提議換下一個話題。任何異議？」

Tony舉起水杯，並同時說：「嘿！」一如Maria和Natasha。

「提案通過。」Pepper邊宣布，邊用拳頭當作臨時法槌捶了桌面一下。Tony又笑了，不過，這次是發自內心的笑了出來。

 

 

注一：取得最後一字原意是在拼字對對碰中拿到最後一個字母，這讓該玩家佔據優勢。後引申為佔上風、狡詐的獲勝、討人厭的贏家等等意涵。而最後一指...就你比出來會被老媽給打斷的那根啊XDDDD  
最後一字嚴謹一點的英文解釋頁面：http://blogcritics.org/culture/article/having-the-last-word/

注二：human constructs，直譯是“人類臆測”，指該觀念是由人類自行創造來解釋某種抽象理念，但其實那個觀念實際上並不存在。  
字典在此→http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=human%20constructs

注三：這是一種類似派的比薩，麵皮成碗狀，中間凹陷處用起司跟番茄紅醬混合物填滿，對，這要用刀叉吃，就跟派一樣。圖片各位可以到wiki去看看：http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicago-style_pizza (譯者ps：大半夜的翻這個，我覺得咱家胃酸波掏洶湧到都快開始進行史萊姆式的自體消化了。)


	5. 第五章：Bruce用彩虹糖擺了Tony一道

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者附註：
> 
> 本章的備用標題
> 
> Bruce是個懷疑論者
> 
> Bruce是作者的最愛
> 
> Erik Lehnsherr超猶太
> 
> Tony連個該死的提示都搞不懂
> 
> 作者梗都用完了所以從現在正式絕望地開始使用陳腔濫調

Tony在八點前回到寢室。

房間毫無意外的空蕩蕩，畢竟Thor待在Loki外宿公寓那兒的時間，差不多就跟待在校園內的時間一樣長。而老實講，這件事Tony覺得一點都不能怪Thor。他去Loki那兒的次數一隻手就數得完，但是寬敞的工作室、挑高樓中樓還有大概是全國最先進的電子產品留下了深刻的印象。

Thor曾稍微內疚的坦白這其實是因為他需要點隱私，但話說回來Tony也不能因為這樣就就怪罪那傢伙─即使一想起原因Tony就必須馬上使用龍舌蘭酒來替大腦洗洗漂白一下。所以為了轉移注意力，他把把驚人放在去搞懂Loki到底是怎麼有辦法負擔得起這種好地方的原因：那些錢來自對於暴力集團的投資─在第三個學期中和Loki老爸的那次會面恐怖程度完全足以致霸Tony剩下來的人生。

Tony還挺喜歡Thor的，並認為對方算得上是他換帖的好兄弟之一─可以跟Pepper還有Rhodey並列的那種─但總有些時候他相當感謝能擁有自己的房間。把燈打開時發出呻吟，把平底鞋從腳趾頭上甩掉後，他努力撐著走了五步左右就撲倒在那個“窩”裡。通常Thor的毛衣摁在臉上會使人難以呼吸，不過Tony才不會因為這點小小的不適放棄繼續發懶。

也才過了那麼短短幸福的一分鐘，溫和有禮的敲門聲從其實根本門戶大開的寢室門口那兒傳來而Steve，Steve，當然是Steve，這不可能會是其他像是Happy、Luke或是他總想放把火給燒了的Justin Hammer，但那是Steve，問：「Tony？」

「Mmmphhhgghhffff。」Tony不高興的詛咒著宇宙。

「我聽不太出來那是什麼。」除了Tony自己埋在衣服裡呢喃般的微妙抱怨，房裡唯一聽得見的是Steve移動時的聲響。「我能進來嗎？」

Tony知道基於禮節他應該要把自己從這個窩裡給移出來然後拉張椅子給Steve，但他才攝取了足夠的油脂與碳水化合物，所以他應該可能或許會屈服於色胺酸導致的昏迷，基於上述原因他只能把把胳臂舉起招手示意那個傢伙進來。(Tony也不想在有辦法確認自己臉不是蠟筆那種野梅色之前把自己從那堆衣服裡給拉出來，不過這完全是另一碼事。)他聽見Steve走進來，拉了一張書桌用的椅子，坐下。

Steve坐下。

Steve在他的宿舍裡坐下。

Steve在他的宿舍裡坐下，而唯一讓Tony不會換氣過度的原因他的臉剛好埋在Thor的毛衣裡大幅提升了空氣交換的困難性。

 

(5/29更新)

 

「現在不太方便嗎？」Steve問而Tony試著回答，還好只是溝通沒有成功，而不是表現的像個徹底的白痴一樣。在一般的情況下，Tony通常在他覺得有吸引力的對象身邊會變得更有魅力─雖然發生過Maria事件還有那次那個酒吧的那個傢伙事件─但Steve一定散發著干擾Tony賣弄風騷的電波。這就像一堆諜報片中技術人員用天曉得神馬不知名的工具把偵測器/手機的訊號/天線雷達給屏蔽了一樣，除了現在這狀況根本完全就是帥斃了的反義詞。

「Tony？」Steve又問，他的聲音溫和並帶著點不確定。在那隻手，又大又溫暖的手，握住他的肩膀時Tony幾乎沒把自己整個人給彈了起來。

雖然從Thor的毛衣裡掙脫並坐起來是場硬仗，不過偉大的Tony還是這樣那樣的達成了。「噢啊，沒。」Tony在他充新調整姿勢後小聲地回應。他想辦法在窩的正中央坐起身來，把膝蓋塞到胸前並把下巴靠在線條分明的膝蓋骨上。因為眼鏡歪了，所以就乾脆把它塞到頭頂去；反正他也只有在讀寫的時候才會需要那玩意兒。

「這算不上答案。」Steve坐回那張椅子─Tony那張書桌用的椅子，當然，宇宙的暗物質怎麼覺得Tony有辦法在知道Steve坐過那張椅子後，還有辦法正常地把屁股放在那上面的─噢，對了，Steve還不太確定的笑了一下。「你感覺好點了嗎？」

「嗄？」Tony咕噥，而這絕對算不上是什麼答案。

「你臉看起來還有點紅，但不像昨天那麼糟。」Steve將目光移到了搬進寢室才過了一週Loki就給貼上的那張惡女凱莎宣傳海報。Tony知道最好別試著去海報拿掉：從過去痛苦的經驗Tony學到Loki只會用更惹人厭的東西去填補那個空缺。「不是說你昨天看起來有點糟，你永遠不會"看起來糟"，你只是狀況沒有很好，呃，那個，我是說─」」

Tony相當佩服Steve能夠那麼堅決的閉嘴。Rhodey跟Pepper對於Tony即使是在真的，真的!!!，應該閉嘴時卻總是說個不停這件事感到絕望。

「我看起來糟透了。」Tony用滿不在乎的聳聳肩接過話來，先Steve一步說出真相讓對方不用那麼掙扎。「這久久才發生一次，更何況這次是Rhodey埋單。那傢伙在喝了幾杯後錢袋底就破了洞啦。」

「所以，你好點了嗎？」Steve問。如果不是因為Tony知道Steve認為他根本是個瘋子─還患有瘋狂吐自地說個不停病狀的那種─他會覺得Steve是認真的。話又說回來，也許就是。Steve看起來就像那種真的會溫暖地去關心擦肩而過的路人，一個真的會扶老太太過馬路、從樹上或燃燒的房子裡救出小動物的童子軍。

「好一點了，是啊，」Tony喃喃說著，「我只需要再睡他個三小時。」

那些字才剛說出口，Tony就希望可以像S/L game那樣把對話紀錄給捲回去。Steve試探的笑容瞬間崩潰成內疚：他甚至看起來有點畏縮，像真有人賞了他一巴掌。Tony又張開嘴嘮嘮叨叨說他其實剛剛只是隨便亂講一串隨機字元，不是被動的積極建議，又說他當他的血液中咖啡因比血紅蛋白分子還多時並不真的需要睡覺，但Steve打斷他。

「是啊。」Steve有些刻意地摩搓自己的後頸，並將目光投向那條Tony還沒來得及燒掉的奶油色粗毛地毯。即使在睫毛的陰影下，他的眼睛還是藍得驚人。「很抱歉打擾了。我只是...擔心，你知道嗎？」

「你完全沒有打擾，相信我。我知道打擾是神馬東西。Loki就是入侵打擾之王，而他幾乎做一休一的每隔一天地跑來這裡。就像二戰的德國總是不請自來。他偷我的小紅莓又喜歡把工程筆記換到文學院的資料夾裡。那些事情你啥都沒幹，光憑這點就讓你在訪客登記簿中顯示為黑卡客戶。而且老實說，你不管在過去還是未來都會是個比Liko更好的客人。你應該多來這轉轉好讓那傢伙看看什麼才叫禮貌，還有是的，這個邀請是常態性的。」

Tony不知道他說了什麼讓Steve又笑了─通常，他吐出來的字都會進行猛烈的攻勢足以讓任何人皺眉─但感謝老天那些內疚不見了。Steve永遠不該看起來內疚；那會讓Tony想做點可笑的事，像是道歉。

「隨時都可以？」

「隨時都可以。除非Thor跟我都不在，或Thor跟Loki在地毯上胡搞，門可以說幾乎是永遠敞開。我常常在實驗室裡，大概跟我在這裡的時間差不多，而週二和週四我滿堂，也常有人來把我綁走，因為沒人認同我獨特的飲食文化。但對啊，除此之外，我都在這裡。」

「這在我聽起來不太像"隨時"，」Steve開玩笑地說。Tony沒辦法克制自己不去注意他的嘴：因為11月的乾燥冷空氣而乾裂的嘴唇，從咧嘴微笑地的弧形開口可以看到的那些整齊的齒列。如果Tony不是在Steve面前表現得像個花癡小女孩的話，那應該是相當鋪天蓋地的。「但那也沒關係。老實講，我沒多少空閒時間。」

接著就是一陣短暫的沉默。儘管Tony嘗試用他英勇的意志把那些感覺給甩掉，但疲倦還是漸漸地爬上了他的軀體：他已經三十六個小時沒睡，而最後一杯咖啡是在Pepper把他從實驗室抓出去之前喝的。他可以感受到肩膀下墜眼瞼下垂。他不過是想要保持清醒好跟和Steve交談（或很多時候其實是向Steven碎碎念），但這根本是場打不贏的仗。

「對不起。」Steve又說了一次。

「你真該停止道歉。我都快被搞糊塗了。」

「你這麼累了我還來打擾，我認為這種情況應該要道歉。」Steve從桌椅後站了起來半變成了從雜亂的桌上抓了個什麼的姿勢。Tony試著不去讚嘆Steve被牛仔褲包裹的大腿曲線。「總之，我來這是因為要給你這個。」

在Steve的手中是個有著櫻桃紅蓋子的玻璃容器。在茫然、疲憊、昏迷了幾秒鐘後，Tony終於歸納出結論：Steve想給他一大碗雞湯麵。Tony要用雙手才有辦法拿穩那個大碗。

 

「我用的是我媽的食譜，」Steve說，「我以前小時候常生病，而每一次她都會幫我煮上一碗雞湯麵。我大概沒她做的一半好。」

Tony想像Steve身處於樓下在狹窄的廚房，那個讓所有宿舍住民在不想前往食堂或到校園裡搶吃點東西時，可以為自己做飯的地方。連Tony都知道從原料開始弄碗湯需要大量的時間，這讓他的喉嚨有種被堵住的哽咽。

「Steve，」Tony說：「這湯真的很棒。謝謝。」

Steve寬和認真的笑容像光束一樣的照向他，雖然這個笑容帶著點沿街敲門推銷的嫌疑，但他還是用一種完美到讓Tony心痛的方法帥氣著。他回答：「這是我的榮幸。」但其實這是Tony的。

Steve在與Tony道過晚安後沒多久就帶上了門離開。直到Tony確認他真的離開了─他豎起耳朵期待聽到小心關上門咖達聲，但未果─目光才回到他手上的禮物。

「我完蛋了。」Tony對著手中的那碗湯說。

儘管是個沒有生命的物體，雞湯麵還是想辦法對Tony強調了它的同意。

 

\----

在週二晚上Tony把它像松鼠藏堅果一樣的帶到實驗室的休息間之前，雞湯麵一直待在迷你冰箱裡。而它又在那兒留到了禮拜三下午─Bruce為了一個絕世完美的研究方法試圖把Tony從他的機器人前給拉開。

「是你真的用彩虹糖從我的工作檯到休息室排了一列誘餌，還是我又產生了幻覺呢？」Tony問，他砰地一聲放下了便宜豔橙色繞著放在休息室裡那些更便宜的折疊桌的塑膠椅。當他在擺弄機器人的機械臂時，他發現在螺絲起子旁的那排鮮豔糖果；他忽視了三秒─直到好奇心佔了上風。「因為如果我產生了幻覺，那真稱得上是最美味的一個。」

Bruce的表情可說是好奇到了震驚的地步：「Tony，你並沒有真的 _吃掉_ 那些彩虹糖，對吧？」

「就那些在我工作台上的，」Tony誠實說，呃，至少大部分是事實。紅色的是他的最愛，而他又剛好是"免疫疫苗接種庇佑蒼生"的死忠教徒。一點點灰塵才不會對人體造成任何傷害。

「我相當肯定實驗室地板比你的工作台衛生...」Bruce喃喃自語，在他身後微波爐發出了叮聲；他轉身拿出了一碗韓式辣味泡麵。(註二)那味道不但讓Tony肚子咕嚕作響，更讓了他望著廉價麵條的眼神蒙上渴望。Bruce嘆了口氣，說：「 不可以， Tony，你不可以再偷吃我的午餐了。去拿販賣機抓點東西或是冒險點把耐熱容器那不知道是啥的給吃了。」

「噢，玻璃的那個？」Tony在大腦提醒他那個容器裡的東西對Bruce來說其實更算得上是未知物體之前，他就回嘴問了。

「是呀。我猜那是Jan幫Hank做的，他只是放在那裡，讓它壞了之後好有藉口不用吃。不然就是Lehnsherr惡名昭著的麵丸雞湯(註三)，欲將榮耀歸於任何一個誤食的人。你還記得上次怎樣了吧？」

「可憐的McCoy，」Tony同意，「但那是我的。我只是忘記把它放在那兒了。」

Tony忽視Bruce臉上目瞪口呆、難以置信的表情，跳出跳他的椅子，並從冰箱把湯給拿出來。然後，他拿下容器的蓋子把它塞進微波爐裡，按了三，並發動了一場跟綠色開始按鈕的戰鬥後，微波爐才不情願地向他的食物發出輻射。（儘管被工學員一半和幾乎所有的理學相關的研究生長期使用，並已被拆卸並調整了至少7次，那個按鈕還是拒絕合作。）他在櫥櫃裡翻出一些塑料湯匙和放很久的鹽味蘇打餅乾，後者被他捏碎了跟湯一起加熱。那熱到他需要用T卹下擺墊著才能把它拿回摺疊桌。當Tony坐了下來，他再次遇見了Bruce臉上的震驚。

「你 _帶了_ 食物？」Bruce擠出這個問句。

「怎？」Tony邊回嘴邊把餅乾攪成糊。鈉在Tony的食物旁行榜是第三名，緊跟在咖啡因和酒精之後。「所以呢？」

「所以呢？ 所以呢？ Tony，我認識你超過三年，有一半時間跟你在同一個實驗室工作，你從來沒有帶過食物。你有一半的時候是盲目地在自動販賣機找點東西塞進發出渴求咖啡以外物體的消化系統，而另一半則是你被騙或是被逼著進食。」

「這沒那麼糟...」Tony喃喃自語。

「這就有那麼糟。」Bruce盯著那碗雞湯麵。「難道Pepper終於完成了那個讓你自己照顧自己的不可能的任務了嗎？」

「Pepper有哪次可以逼我做我不想做的事？或許我已經成為一個可以照顧自己的成熟人了。」

「你是我朋友，Tony，而且是很要好的朋友，所以我說外星生物偽裝的地球人都比你更能照顧自己的時候不要不把它當成笑話。」

Tony如果沒有足夠的自知之明的話一定會覺得被冒犯；不過就是因為他有，所以他知道他很容易被進行中的專案機器人吸引到忘記讓自己─就像他媽曾經喜歡過的挑剔嬌貴的熱帶植物一樣─定時被餵食、灌水。這就是為什麼，在Bruce發表高見時他只是蹭蹭鼻子發出嘲弄而不是試圖反駁。然後，他舀了滿滿一勺湯放進嘴裡。

第一口比Tony預計的還要熱。那燙到了他的舌頭尖和上顎。當Tony一臉苦相的時候Bruce笑了出來，但因為Tony實在太餓且從手邊咖啡機裡喝了大量的咖啡，所以這種溫度無法嚇阻他。湯有點太鹹，大概是因為那些鹽味蘇打餅，但這還是無法阻止他吃到巨大的容器碗底朝天。

「所以你要跟我說這碗神奇的湯是誰弄的嗎？」在Tony把免洗湯匙丟掉在水槽喜玻璃容器的時候，Bruce問。

背對著Bruce，Tony帶著對方看不到的微笑回答：「我什麼都不會說的，Banner先生。」

Bruce翻了個白眼。

 

 

《譯註》

註一：先給圖：http://www.x-entertainment.com/articles/0915/b/8.jpg 原網址在此 是挺有愛的小蜘蛛輔助蠟筆開箱文 http://www.x-entertainment.com/articles/0915/index2.html  
另，關於臉紅，其實完全就是括號裡那麼一回事!!

註二：原文是spicy Nong Shim ramen 維基後發現是韓國有名的外銷泡麵 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shin_Ramyun

註三：Matzah ball soap 猶太食物：熬好的雞湯配上一大丸，不，一巨丸水煮麵團  
http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matzah_ball

照片可以看這邊 http://alantlchao.blogspot.tw/20 ... -new-york-city.html

 

譯註：每次翻這篇，我都有種強烈的飢餓感......特別是需要查的資料大多都是食物的時候！


	6. 第六章 ：插曲之二 其中Pepper和Natasha有幫上忙，Clint沒有，Maria翻了白眼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者附註：  
> 我本來不打算這麼快就再加另一個插曲，但是這點點噹噹的玩意兒剛剛進入我的大腦還求我把它寫出來。此外，分級跳上R，這可能就是這篇作品最終的分級。還有，還有，隱喻你好，這是個讓Steve不那麼愉快的背景補完。焦慮？ mmmm，很好。

當Steve回到宿舍時，Natasha在馬力歐賽車裡狠狠的痛宰Clint跟Maria。

「你回來的真早。」Maria說，而正窩在Clint便宜的塑膠上Pepper問：「發展的如何？」

Pepper的問題讓Steve不禁彎嘴笑了。他知道那個無法控制、燦爛的笑容讓他看起來像個蠢貨─高中的時候Bucky都說那是"Sharon臉"，直到鬧翻、軍旅生活、還有Sam─但Steve沒有像以前一樣低頭隱藏。相反的，他嘆了口氣：「那真是太棒了。」

而耀西在Steve眼角餘光可及的地方駛出了彩虹賽道。

「拜託，伙計！」Clint邊把遊戲手把丟到床上邊大叫：「你沒有跟我們講所有的細節！」

「細節對於成功地完成我們的使命是非常重要的」，Natasha插言道。鮑澤，她操控的角色，以近半圈的領先穿過終點線。她把賽車方向盤放好後，抬起眉毛並向Clint說：「他們在間諜學校沒有教你嗎？」

「我唯二稱完全部沒有打瞌睡的只有 酷炫小工具和它們的用途 還有 _色誘入門_ 。」(註一)

「這就是為什麼我們要和Tony打間諜戰嗎？」Maria在她緊接著Natasha後抵達終點並暫停遊戲後問。她的笑帶著悄悄地愉悅，但表情比起友善更像是隻鯊魚看到獵物。「因為他是敵人嗎？」

「除非Steve是 James Bond。」Clint的眼神從Steve的棕色皮鞋鞋尖打量到短髮。然後，以一個滑稽地可怕的英語口音，他問，「你沒又和敵人上床了吧？你有沒有吧 Mr. Bond？」

Natasha從Clint床上抓了枕頭丟狠狠地擊中他的主人。

「既然Anthony Stark不是個有性暗示的糟糕雙關語，那麼Mr. Bond沒有睡過Tony。」Pepper插嘴道。然後，她咧嘴詭異的微笑並停頓假裝思考，問：「對吧，Steve？」

「你！ _什麼！？_ 」Steve在第二個音節聲音陡然上升並不幸的分岔。而更不幸的是，他的潛意識聯想到Tony放縱的在那間寢室看起來很昂貴的地毯上伸展  
，全身未著分縷而眼神明亮。這讓Steve恐慌了起來，因為即使相當肯定Pepper沒有讀心術，Steve仍然可以確定她絕對知道他剛才在想些什麼。這也許就是為什麼他會脫口而出：「你不可能在短短的10分鐘內做愛！」

在某處，某個地方，一隻單獨的蟋蟀，發一個單調而尷尬的啁啾。

「 _老天，_ 」 Clint大聲的咒罵帶出了一連串的笑聲。「哦─哦，老天─你到底在─我不能─」

而Steve臉頰上的熱度，甚至在Natasha挽起袖子教訓Clint別表現的那麼混蛋的時候，就已經讓Steve感覺大概是之前的好多倍。這個誤解讓幾乎讓Steve想要向這群鬧心的朋友好好解釋一下他的本意：和Tony的第一次絕不可能只花十分鐘，更不會只有二十或三十分鐘。因為如果Steve真的有機會和Tony那麼親密的話，他該死的會慢慢來。

「我擔心的不是你，」Pepper在Natasha用枕頭把Clint的吼聲悶死在那張嘴裡時溫言地安撫Steve：「只是Tony從來沒有......在情感或肉體上有所節制。」

「他就個天殺的男娼。」這幾個字被Maria獎的活像從鼻孔哼出來似的。

這個混亂的場面需要一點時間才有辦法靜下來並規規矩矩地進行認真的談話。Steve把Clint迷你冰箱裡的健怡可樂(Pepper)、紅牛(Natasha跟Maria分了最後一罐)，還有不管是什麼都提供給女孩們。Clint嘟囔著什麼歧視男性之類的然後抓起一包餅乾棒。

「我仍堅定的認為我們該給這個壞小子一個極‧機密的任務名稱。」Clint用兩根手指夾住一根偽裝成菸的餅乾棒，抬頭看著天花板故作深沉的說：「而做為行動的召集人，我認為在下應該有這個優先權─不！有這個榮譽！來決定究竟這個任務的代號該是什麼。」

「你的"代號"都很做作，羅賓漢。」Natasha嘲笑。

「他 _告訴_ 你了？」Steve驚呼。

Natasha面無表情的轉向Steve：「他列張清單。」

「哦，老天。」Steve喃喃自語。

「可以提醒我為什麼還要跟你們兩個人當朋友嗎？」Clint憤怒地大喊。

「一個秘密任務的代號，Clint，重點是在提起這個任務的時候不會向任何旁人揭露任何資訊，」Natasha這麼對Clint說，儘管她幾乎把那張表上所有的字都記下來了。她語氣中憤怒程度讓Steve好奇Natasha到底重複幾次了，畢竟她之前可是把Pepper的號碼給了Clint。而就是因為夠了解Clint，所以Steve覺得應該是很多很多很多很多次。「你的備選單字既不精妙，亦不簡潔。」

「嘿！」儘管臉上還帶著無賴的笑容，Clint抗議：「我認為應該是"任務：把Tony Stark搞到─」

「 _噢，我的老天！_ 」 Steve唯一能做的是大聲哀號。

「─很該死的簡潔...」然後Clint在Steve、Natasha和Pepper共同的瞪視下像隻被貓逮住的金斯雀般地奄了。（這時的Maria喝了幾口紅牛試圖把尖銳的笑聲一起吞下去。這讓Steve發現她相當喜歡用"尖酸刻薄模式"來處理任何跟Tony相關的資訊。）Clint皺了皺臉，繼續說「那，我們該怎麼"隨機"....像...像...我不知道...任務...」

Clint的眼睛環顧他們小、乾淨整潔的房間，在瞟過公配的雙併廉價書桌和牆上的書架時閃爍，接著是裝滿髒衣服的洗衣籃、一個被Steve孤拎拎放在迷你冰箱上面的咖啡杯。

以上就是"秘密任務：茶杯"不幸的名稱過程。

雖然Clint仍然懊喪地向Natasha和Maria埋怨"秘密任務：茶杯"有多糟的時後，Steve趁機向Pepper分享了他之前到Tony寢室的短暫拜訪。他談到Tony的疲倦，長期邀請，雞湯麵。而最後一個替Steve贏得了一個就他所知能從Pepper那可以得到的最好的、非言語的讚美：微笑。

「我只是想把事情做對，」Steve輕聲的坦白，他不在乎Maria或Natasha甚至Clint聽到這種語氣會怎麼戲弄他，因為Pepper會明白的：「我已經很久沒有對一個人有這麼...強烈的感覺了。」

「如果你能讓Tony多少吃點東西，順便提醒他那間實驗室並不是全世界，那我完全任你差遣。」Pepper把她的小手放在Steve的前臂。這個帶著安慰的手勢讓Steve露出感激的笑容。「那現在你對下一波攻勢有何想法？」

智囊團用接下來的半小時規畫了幾個約會方案。Pepper將"帶Tony到市區並參觀博物館"的提案判了個三振，但贊同約喝咖啡。

「做好不只喝一杯咖啡的心理準備，」Pepper警告他：「但是不要讓Tony喝超過三杯。如果咖啡喝太多或睡眠不足的話，他就會有點...壞掉。」

Pepper也給了他其他幾個電話號碼： James Rhodes、Bruce Banner 和 Carol Danvers。她答應會傳簡訊告訴那些人足夠相關的訊息，並保證Steve在接下來的日子裡如果真的有必要─或著是不得不─的情況下可以傳簡訊給他們。當他們完成後任務後，Clint讓大家圍成一個圈並伸出一隻手在中間搭著，搞得他們剛剛度過的那小時活像個糟糕的團隊合作計畫之類的。

「數到三，」Clint說，並帶著大家點手計數：「一、二、三！」

「行動名稱：茶杯！」

 

譯註：

注一：原文是Femme Fatale 101 法文的蛇蠍美人。美國學程選課的時候入門課程編號通常是101。綜合以上兩點，我翻成色誘入門。

譯者附註：本章後半，我就不糾結在要不要忠實表達原文的句法還有意念了，因為我發現看得懂那種句法的人大概也能忍受google小姐的翻譯，所以我決定要增加我在翻譯方面的貢獻：大量的用我能接受的中文句法改寫原文。


End file.
